


Something About Ginsy

by sunset_oasis



Series: Rhythms of Love [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Pansy thought that all girls foolish enough to get involved with playboy Blaise Zabini didn't deserve sympathy when he dumped them, because who hadn't heard of Blaise's reputation? But when she saw Ginny Weasley crying after her break-up with Pansy's arsehole of a friend, it triggered something that resembled protectiveness inside Pansy. Femslash Ginny x Pansy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Blaise’s dark hair was slightly disheveled when he entered the Slytherin common room that morning.  Pansy looked up for a moment as her friend sat down beside her, then turned back to the Witch Weekly she was reading.  She thought the model for the new dress advertisement of Madam Malkin’s looked rather sexy.  She wished she had such a slim body herself.

“Nice tits,” Blaise peered over her shoulder and commented.  

She rolled her eyes, used to hearing such comments from him. “How’s your latest conquest, Blaise?  Judging from the silencing spell Draco said he had to cast around your bed last night, it’s pretty amazing.”

He flashed her a toothy, dazzling smile, which thankfully had no effect on her at all. Pansy was really glad that she wasn’t interested in boys, because if so she might have fell for Blaise Zabini. And she knew how much of a pig he was, despite his handsome looks.

Usually, the Ravenclaw girls Blaise brought back didn’t interest Pansy.  They were too bookish and studious and had a tendency to show off their knowledge in her opinion.

“It’s brilliant,” Blaise replied with a cocky smirk, “apparently Gryffindors are fiery in bed, too.  I should’ve discovered this earlier.”

“Found your one true love, then?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Ha, of course not,” the playboy snorted, “I have no plans on settling down. That’s too boring.  I’ll ditch her in probably a week, as usual.”

She didn’t gave much thought about it, as she was already used to Blaise acting like this.  Pansy turned her attention back to the model on the Witch Weekly.

 

* * *

 

It was a week after when Pansy found Ginny Weasley sobbing as she stumbled down the Slytherin boys’ dorm, and Blaise was nowhere to be seen.  Pansy had always found her to be quite pretty, with that athletic built of hers and pretty red hair.  Then there was that famous fiery temper of hers.  Something that made the Gryffindor girl looked hot when she got annoyed.

And now the normally fiery witch was in tears, she couldn’t help suspect what happened.

“Weasley,” Pansy said slowly, “what are you doing here and why are you crying?”

Pansy guessed that Weasley probably wouldn’t usually confide in a Slytherin, so she must’ve been pretty upset when she poured out that story of hers. Apparently, Blaise had broken things off with her, and stated that he had no plans of settling down, especially with a poor, unworthy, blood-traitor.

Normally, Pansy would’ve just rolled her eyes at this, as she knew Blaise too well. The Italian wasn’t into blood purity, but he knew where to stab when he wanted to get rid of some girl quickly and moved on.  Pansy suspected that Weasley had probably gotten clingy and unwilling to break up so Blaise simply decided to use some vicious words to achieve what he wanted.

Normally, Pansy wouldn’t care in the least bit.  She honestly thought all girls stupid enough to get involve with someone like Blaise Zabini deserved to learn a lesson this way.  They’d willingly gotten into bed with him, despite knowing about of his reputation.

But as she looked at the redhead in front of her, Pansy suddenly felt an unprecedented protectiveness towards the girl.  She had never saw the other girls Blaise broke things off with reacted so dramatically. They usually knew about his playboy tendency and only wanted someone handsome to have sex with and to sweet-talk them.  Seriously, it wasn’t as if Blaise’s reputation wasn’t well-known.

Pansy handed Ginny Weasley some tissues, and the sobbing girl took it gratefully. “You look a mess,” Pansy finally commented, “want to come up to my dorm and rest a bit?”

She wasn’t exactly sure what made her offer such thing to a Gryffindor, or why the said Gryffindor gladly took the offer.  The next thing she knew, they were sitting on her bed and Ginny was leaning on her while still shaking slightly, and Pansy thought that Ginevra Weasley actually looked really fucking gorgeous up this close, even if there were still tears on her face.   _Really fucking gorgeous,_ Pansy thought to herself.

And Pansy could smelt the slight floral scent that she found she liked.  But she frowned when she found that it was mixed with the type of cologne Blaise often used.  This brought her mind back to her playboy friend.

This wasn’t right, Pansy thought.  Seeing how vulnerable Ginny was, Pansy just felt that Blaise shouldn’t have done this. He should’ve made sure to pick some girl who understood that he was only up for sex and nothing more.  He shouldn’t have led some girl on and then broken her heart.

Of course Pansy wondered why did she cared.  It wasn’t as if Ginny Weasley was her friend, to be honest.  They weren’t even familiar with each other.  And Pansy had never been someone too caring.  But somehow Ginny triggered something inside Pansy and she just felt that it wasn’t right.  It wasn’t right to treat such a pretty and believing girl like this.  And to use foul words just because he wanted to get rid of her quickly.

Pansy Parkinson was never a too moral person herself, she knew that, but she decided that what Blaise did, just wasn’t right.  As she somehow landed in a situation with Ginny Weasley’s head resting on her laps, Pansy decided to confront Blaise about it.

 

* * *

 

When she confronted him, Blaise had looked at her first with an incredulous expression, then a shrewd one as if he just understood something. “Don’t go all saint on me now, Pansy,” he rolled his eyes, “you didn’t mind my playboy ways in the least bit in the past.  This isn’t about what’s right or what’s wrong, you’re just interested in the Weaslette.”

Pansy shrugged, not bothering to deny that, “So what if it is?  You still shouldn’t have done that in such a cruel way, calling her a poor blood traitor.”

“I’ve done a lot of things I shouldn’t done,” he waved a hand dismissively. “I never said I was nice.  And my reputation really precedes me, honestly, how could I know she believed I was interested in something long-term?  You can’t blame me.”

In some way, Pansy understood what he was saying.  Had Ginny not understood what sort of person Blaise was?  Though, according to her story, she had.  She just thought that she might be special since he seemed to be so sweet, she thought that she might be someone who finally captured his heart.  Pansy had resisted the urge to roll her eyes upon hearing that.   _Naïve Gryffindors, not even realizing he probably used this words on every girl he had sex with._

 

* * *

 

Pansy knew it was probably wrong when she ran into Ginny again the other day and they somehow ended up cuddling in a broom closet.  She knew she was probably taking advantage of the recently broken-hearted girl who wasn’t thinking clearly.  Then she decided that since she was a Slytherin, she wouldn’t care about this.

And Ginny still looked so beautiful, so gorgeous and Pansy couldn’t help kiss her. Merlin, she tasted so sweet.  Wonderfully sweet.  Blaise was an idiot for dumping this one, but Pansy was going to take advantage of his mistake anyway, because that’s what smart Slytherins should do.

 

* * *

 

Pansy wasn’t sure when had the physical comfort turned into something much more. She wasn’t sure if Ginny was just in a phase or if she was bisexual.  All she knew was that from not resisting Pansy’s kisses, one day Ginny kissed back.  Then they started meeting regularly.  They talked. About a lot of things.

And she was still slightly shocked when Ginny asked her if they were girlfriends. She replied, “If you want to be.” Ginny did.  So there’s that.

But Pansy wasn’t surprised at all that many people disapproved.  Because they were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.  Because they were both girls.  Because she was an evil, prejudiced Slytherin in the Gryffindors eyes, and Ginny was a poor, unworthy, blood-traitor, as Blaise had previously stated.

None of the disapproval, surprisingly, came from Blaise.  He sought out Pansy in the Slytherin common room after he heard the news, and he looked slightly apologetic as he asked her, “Is she … alright? Ginny, I meant.”

Pansy sneered, “Stop pretending you care, Blaise.  You don’t.”

The normally arrogant playboy actually looked slightly ashamed as he answered, “I didn’t … but I’ve been thinking about how you keep saying how awful Ginny’s state is every time you came back and I just thought … Look, I didn’t know it’d affect her so much.  Believe me, none of the other girls did.  They knew I’m a pig and I’m not up for anything long-term and my sweet words meant nothing.  Fuck, I thought everyone knew … how could’ve I known that she was so naïve?”

Pansy had asked herself that question plenty of times, too.  How could Ginny be so naïve?  But, it was, something about her naivety and innocence that intrigued Pansy. For Pansy herself was someone who greatly lacked innocence.  Ginny’s naivety and innocence made Pansy felt sort of protective over her somehow.

She looked at Blaise coldly and didn’t say anything, and he squirmed uncomfortably. “Take care of her and tell her I’m sorry, please?”

“If you’re truly sorry, you should apologize to her yourself, Blaise,” Pansy snapped and turned around to leave.

 

* * *

 

Ginny knew that her fellow Gryffindors wouldn’t approve of her relationship with Pansy, but she hadn’t thought some would go as far as hexing her in the corridors. She was a good duelist, but she couldn’t handle that many girls hexing her at once.

She was surprised that it was Blaise Zabini who found her, bleeding and lying on the floor, and took her to a nearby classroom to heal her.  He didn’t say anything for a long time as he dealt with her wounds.  So she didn’t say anything either.  

It was when he was nearly finished Blaise spoke, “Hey, you know I don’t really think you’re a poor, unworthy blood-traitor, right?”

She stared at him incredulously.

He coughed uncomfortably, “I actually have no prejudices against Muggles or Muggleborns so certainly don’t mind people who interact with them.  And I don’t think you’re unworthy.  It’s just … I’m not looking to settling down with one witch and I said what I thought would get rid of you.” He muttered, looking slightly apologetic. “I was just being mean, I know how to stab a knife in where it hurts, that’s all.”

Ginny tried to sneer in a way she thought Pansy would’ve done, but couldn’t quite succeed, “Was that supposed to make me feel better?”

Blaise looked away, “Well, actually, yeah.  I want you to know that you’re not really … worthless or anything.  It’s just … me being mean.  You don’t need to feel bad about it just because I was a prat.”

Ginny looked at her ex-boyfriend, and wondered what Pansy would’ve said in such a situation. “You suck at apologies, Blaise Zabini,” she finally said.

“I know,” he shrugged as he finished healing her, “I’m awful, honestly.  So don’t dwell on me, yeah?”

She wanted to stop dwelling on him, too.  But the break-up still hurt, even if she knew that he wasn’t worth it.  She tried to pretend that she didn’t care about him anymore and wanted to see if he how he would react. “I’m over you already, don’t think too much of yourself, Blaise,” Ginny snapped.

He gazed at her with his ever so shrewd eyes, and decided not to call on her obvious lie. “Let’s take you to Pansy, yeah?”

“Okay. But don’t tell her that I got hurt, I don’t want to worry her,” Ginny said.

“Alright, I won’t tell,” Blaise promised.

 

* * *

 

Ginny thought she should’ve known better than to trust Blaise as she watched him telling Pansy all about it when he brought her back to the Slytherin common room. The Slytherin girl was furious and promised revenge.  Ginny was also furious, but at Blaise, who looked totally unapologetic.

“You promised!” She seethed.

“Well, I lied,” he pointed out calmly. “Pansy needs to know about this, you two need to talk about this.” Then he smirked suddenly, “And she would’ve hexed me all the way to Sunday if I conceal this from her, but you’d just yelled at me, so I made the logical choice.”

Ginny fumed.  Pansy pulled her into a hug and asked her if she was alright, and Ginny found that having someone who actually worried about her, when all her family did was berating her for being stupid after the Tom’s Diary Incident instead of worrying how she might cope, was a nice change.

Maybe she rather enjoyed Pansy’s protectiveness, after all.  Not that she had forgiven Blaise, though.

 

* * *

 

The Slytherin girls weren’t too accepting of Ginny, but Pansy was somewhere near the top of the Slytherin girls’ hierarchy so no one else dared voice any objections or touch what Pansy claimed as hers.  They threw Ginny cautious glances when Pansy wasn’t around, but they didn’t harm her in any way.  This made Ginny more comfortable staying in the Slytherin common room than the Gryffindor one.  She wished she could be somewhere high up in the Gryffindor girls’ hierarchy as Pansy was in Slytherin’s.

But she knew that even though she wasn’t, Pansy still took care of her.  With that protectiveness of her and the ability to be ruthless to everyone else.  She wasn’t overly sweet like Blaise had been, which suit Ginny just fine, because she wouldn’t really be able to believe words too sweet now.  Not after Blaise.

 

* * *

 

Pansy pressed kisses from Ginny’s sexy clavicle down to her breasts down to her abdomen, while tracing her fingers along the redhead’s back.  She really, really adored this wonderful body of her girlfriend.  And, Merlin, she loved her clavicle.

“Hogsmeade Weekend next week,” Pansy murmured, “want to go with me?”

“I’d love to,” Ginny whispered. “Though I have to warn you that some of my housemates might try to hex us.”

“Let them,” Pansy smirked. “I’d love to see them try.  I’ll teach them some lessons.”

“But—”

“No buts, love,” Pansy caressed the beautiful, long red hair of Ginny’s. “I didn’t climb the top of Slytherin hierarchy by being nice, you know.”

A few months ago she would’ve frown upon this statement, but she was okay with it now.  She admired how Pansy could take care of herself in the way she couldn’t. She admired her ruthlessness and cunning.  And she loved that Pansy never lied to her about what kind of person she was and was completely truthful to Ginny about the way she operated.  (Rather unlike _someone_ who was good with words as sweet as honey but never actually meant them.)

“Okay,” she agreed, snuggling up against Pansy, “Hogsmeade date next week it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
